Lelouch's daring secret
by Beloved waters
Summary: One-shot of one of my friends OC's and Lelouch lamperouge. Please read, its better than this summary    ; Lelouch is in love with a girl named Beatrice, and she loves him back, but a girl named Tina threatens Beatrice's life.. What now? T for swear words.


**Ok, so lately one of my best friends has been kinda down.. I know that she is a lelouch fan-girl, so this is for her.. I hope she feels better soon. This is for you. I do not own code geass, nor the song below.**

_**A rolling girl is always in a dream that never will be coming true**_

_**There's so much noise inside her little head. She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around.**_

"_**No problems", the words come out so light, but in return, there gone into the air.**_

_**It's a mistake, it was a mistake, it's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end, it rolls again.**_

_**One more time, one more time, each day I will be rolling one more time, **_

_**So she says, so she says, as she plays the meaning of it to her unspoken words**_

"_**Are you ready yet?" "Not so ready yet, the future is still so far away from me, so I'm holding my breath…"**_

_**"Just now"**_

_**~Rolling girl by hatsune miku.. English dub by SquaDus.**_

She walked quietly into her first period of the day and sat down by a boy dubbed as Lelouch Lamperouge. He quickly glanced in her direction, before returning to his book. The teacher was late, and what better way to kill time then to read?

"Hello Beatrice." Lelouch remained looking at his book.

"H-hello Lelouch." She mumbled, managing a soft smile. He smiled slightly before putting a purple bookmark in the center of the page he was reading, before closing the thick book and placing it on the desk in front of him with a soft thump. He frowned slightly when he noticed the sad look in Beatrice's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned in that serious way he does. She immediately cast her gaze downward.

"No, why?"

"You seem upset…"

"It's nothing of importance.."

"Bea.."

"It's nothing of importance Lelouch."

"Alright.. Are we still going to hang out later?"

"Yeah.." Beatrice looked away as a girl with auburn hair and ice cold blue eyes walked in, eyeing her and Lelouch. The girl smiled.

"Hey lulu~" The girl said, angling her body slightly so that he could see her features. He looked up.

"Hi Tina." He said flatly, totally ignoring the way she was standing. Beatrice loved that about him, how he could ignore the way a person was standing or flaunting there body in an effort to gain his attention. Tina frowned, huffed, and stormed away. Beatrice smiled slightly, amused by Tina's reaction. Lelouch sighed quietly.

"I wish she would stop trying to push her values on me, I'm not interested in her. Why doesn't she see that?" he said, more to himself than to his friend sitting next to him.

"Because she's got her head in the clouds, thinks she's above everyone else.. It makes me sick when people do that.. I'm tired of her doing that.." Beatrice's head fell. Lelouch slightly turned his head to the side to get a better look at Beatrice, his amethyst eyes carefully scanning her face for any form of emotional pain. He was about to speak up, but the teacher bolted in the door, explaining why she was late, what the agenda is, and so on.. Oh well, he'll find out what was wrong later… And reveal one of his deepest, darkest secrets.. Even deeper and darker than his position as Zero, the leader of the 11's. The one about his love for Beatrice.

Beatrice stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, slowly running a brush through her fire red hair, wincing every now and then when she brushed through a tangle. Her cell phone buzzed quietly on the counter. She picked it up with her free hand and read the caller id: Lelouch. She answered quickly and put it on speaker, before setting it back down on the counter.

"Hello?" She asked.

"You almost ready? I wanted to get out of here before Rivalz and Madam President find out."

"Yeah, just meet me outside"

"Alright. Bye" The line went dead. She quickly slid the phone back into her pocket and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and ran down the hallway, dodging a few other students before she was about to run past Tina. Tina noticed Beatrice running and immediately grabbed her wrist before throwing her against the wall. Beatrice winced at the slight pain.

"Let me go" Beatrice said calmly, looking into Tina's icy, cold hearted face. Tina scoffed.

"Like I would listen to the likes of you. Now you listen to _me. _You stay away from MY Lelouch, he's too good for the likes of YOU. You know, I over heard him say that he doesn't even like you, he's just being nice. He really likes ME, despite how he acts. Besides, why would he like you? You're just... Ick... Stay away from him, or else I will get my father's gun and I w-"

"Leave her alone Tina." A girl with white hair and red eyes spoke up. Tina growled quietly and released Beatrice, who shot a look of "thanks" at the girl.

"Stay out of this albino!"

"Hm... Nah, I don't think I will. I don't like the way that you're treating my friend. Now why don't you and your 'pretty little' ass keep on walking before I decide to tell your brother about this... I am dating him after all... It would be so unfortunate if he were to find out about that death threat... and then somehow tell your father... Oh, how y-"

"SHUT UP!" Tina's face flushed with anger. The albino girl smirked.

"I will if you keep on walking... Oh and by the way, tell your ass to stop waving at everyone when you walk, it's kind of creepy." Tina's blush darkened with embarrassment as the students around her started to laugh at the snobby comment the albino gave her.

"Come on Beatrice, I believe you have somewhere to be?" The albino mused, starting to walk away.

"Y-yeah" Beatrice followed quickly. "F-Faye? Thank you f-"

"Don't mention it... I hate it when people like Tina mess around with others believing that they are the perfect one and everyone else needs to worship them... Her brother knows how she is and so does her father… If they were to find out that she is still like this, oh man, it would be good… And about that threat, oh-ho-ho." Faye smiled kind of goofily. Beatrice laughed at Faye's smile. Faye was the kind of girl who could be a girl's best friend one moment, and the next be mean to those who are mean to her friends. Faye's kind of goofy too.

"Now, you need to get your butt out to Lelouch, and you need to go now before 'little miss perfect'", Faye made air quotes around 'little miss perfect'" Recovers from her daze and decides to try and follow you." Beatrice nodded. Faye smiled slightly and hugged Beatrice. "Good luck" Faye whispered in her ear before letting her go and walking back to her dorm room. Beatrice nodded and hurried out of the building.

Beatrice slowly licked at her cake batter flavored ice cream cone. Lelouch had already finished his so… They were just wandering around the mall, popping into the occasional interesting looking store, before they started to roam around again. Lelouch's phone rang. He frowned, pulled the red phone out of his pocket, glanced at the caller id, frowned again, and slid the device back into his pants.

"Who was that…?" Beatrice mused.

"… Tina… Someone gave her my number…" Beatrice looked down at her now melting ice cream sadly.

"What's wrong?" The raven spoke softly. Beatrice shook her head. "Bea, what's wrong? Is she harassing you again?" Beatrice just dropped her ice cream cone and started running. "H-HEY WAIT!" Lelouch was about to run after her, when Tina "accidentally" ran straight into Lelouch. Lelouch stumbled a little, his arms instinctively wrapping around Tina as he tried to regain his balance, since the last thing he wanted was to fall over with her on top of him.

"O-oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..Lelouch? Oh geeze, I'm really sorry!" Tina's voice played the false tone of being sorry, as her eyes said that she got what she wanted. Lelouch frowned slightly and let go of her.

"It's alright, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find beat-"

"Beatrice? Oh forget about her lulu.. I'm much better than her and you know it.. We did date after all..."

"For a week, and then I found out you were terrorizing Beatrice."

"She deserved it and you know it!" Lelouch scowled.

"She did nothing that deserved being harassed by you…"

"SHE CALLED ME A FAT BITCH!"

"That wasn't Beatrice smart one…"

"THAT WA-"

"You need to calm down... Another thing... Are you that dense to realize that I'm /NOT/ interested in you what so ever? Have you not noticed the signs?" Tina's face showed a look of pure anger, the kind that you see in people who are spoiled rotten brats who are so used to getting everything they want and using any means to get it, and they end up not ever getting it…

"WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT DUMB-ASS B-"

"I love her… I always have and always will… Nothing you say or do will change my mind about it… Good bye, Tina. "Just like that, Lelouch turned around and walked away, leaving Tina a ticked and sobbing mess. Lelouch quickly started to scan the area, looking for any signs of Beatrice. He saw her walking into a relatively empty corner of the mall. He darted over to her, ignoring the burning sensation in the back of his throat from the lack of air (Why, oh why lelouch? Why are you so unfit?). Beatrice noticed and tried to run into the nearest store, but Lelouch reached her before she had the chance. When he reached her, he bent over, hands on his knees, and panted hard.

"Why…Did…You…Run…Away…?" Lelouch managed between gasps of much needed air.

"…She told me to stay away from you… O-or she'd kill me…" Lelouch growled quietly and stood up.

"She said what?"

"That she'd kill me... I-I can take the harassing, but not someone threatening my life…" Lelouch pulled Beatrice into a tight hug, making her squeak out in surprise a little.

"She won't touch you… I'll make sure of that… I won't let anyone near her… And I'll report her to her brother and father…"

"N-no don't, I don't nee-"

"I am. I'm not letting anyone treat you that way… Beatrice?" Beatrice looked up at him, a blush across her cheeks, tears still streaming down.

"Hm?"

"…I love you…" And with that, he lowered his head into hers, and gently kissed her.

**8D I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! Lol sorry for the ah.. cheezy-ish ending.. Still a bit of a beginner… Please review.**


End file.
